A New Beginning An Old Returning
by sweettart4252
Summary: Massie was stabbed in the back, she left, and is now returing two years later. One word: Drama!
1. Previews

Hey guys, idk if I will finish my other story: What if…

Hey guys, idk if I will finish my other story: What if…?.

Puh-lease check it out and review or PM me if I should continue or nawt.

Anyways, I am going to play with a few ideas, and see if I can make a great story! Here's my first idea! This will be a story if you like!

-X-x-X-

**Hi, my name is Massie Block**

_Shows Massie waving to a crowd of people_

**I have friends**

_Shows Massie telling Alicia a secret_

**Scratch that- I HAD friends**

_Shows Alicia telling the secret during the daily announcements_

**They stabbed me in the Heart**

_Shows the Pretty Committee making fun of Massie_

**I learned one thing from this: Best friends don't stab you in the back; they stab you in the heart.**

_Shows Dylan spreading a false rumor about Massie_

**What did I do about it? I took my credit cards, my Louis Vuitton luggage, my Marc Jacobs purse, a first class ticket on American Airlines, and set off for L.A.**

_Show Massie walking through the airport at JFK._

"_Last call for flight 322"_

**But what happens when my friends want me back?**

_Shows the halls of BOCD filled with screaming and the Pretty Committee (minus Massie) at the center of the drama- having cat fights._

**What happens when I escape from Hollywood two years later and come back to Pretty Committee broken up?**

_Shows Massie at the front doors of the school- gaping._

**Can I help them?**

"_Dylan is that you?" Massie asked a round Dylan Marvil._

**Or destroy them?**

"_I can reduce you to an LBR," Alicia threatened._

"_HaHa, I can turn you into an ULOC," challenged Massie._

**Starring **

**Massie Block**

"_**I got tired of this life, so I left. I needed adventure."**_

**Alicia Rivera or should I say Rivers**

"_**I am the alpha here."**_

**Dylan Marvil**

"_**So, I have a problem with eating too much. That doesn't mean- Oh! Cookies! My fave!**_

**Kristen Gregory**

"_**The square root of your brain is a peanut."**_

**Claire Lyons**

"_**I need therapy! He broke up with me for the 5**__**th**__** time this week!"**_

**Derrick Harrington**

"_**Massie is back?! Nah, that looks like the person on Gossip Girl and the face of Hollywood. Which is Massie? Right?!**_

**Cameron Fisher**

"_**You cry too much, it's over!"**_

**Josh Hotz**

"_**Hey Massie! Hey look a bird!"**_

-X-x-X-

**Thanks for reading PLZ R&R**

**Sorry Claire lovers!**

**Au Rivour!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey guys, this is the first chapter! YAY!! **

**FYI for this story**

**1. Over the summer, Massie gets an agent, and records an album in L.A., so The clique summer collection- Massie didnt happen, and her friends dont know about it**

**2. Disclamer- Wait for it, wait for it, wait for it! I Dont own the Clique, nor am I Lisi Harrison, if i was, why would i be on this site- but i do enjoy her books!**

**3. I am leaving Friday, for Yellowstone, **

**4. Wednesday I am going to a Jonas Brothers concert, and I get my Blackberry back!**

**5. Sorry, I had to put that in there!**

**

* * *

**

**BOCD**

**Massie's locker (#1)**

**Monday, September 11**

**8:47 A.M.**

"Hey Massie! What's up? BTW, I looovvveee the outfit," Said a random LBR.

"Thanks," replied Massie coolly.

The Pretty committee hadn't hung out all weekend (except for the sleepover on Friday) or ridden with her to school that day- they said that they all needed extra time to get ready. _Something must be up. _Massie thought, but was interrupted by four girls walking down the halls of BOCD.

It was none other than the liars themselves. Alicia, Dylan, Claire, and Kristen all strutted down the hall to the beat of the newest song. Massie's jaw dropped as she saw them walking by. All of the sudden, her phone vibrated many different ring tones at once.

**Alicia- I quit the PC**

**Dylan- my days of kissing up are over, I quit**

**Claire- we are no longer friends**

**Kristen- sorry, I'm out**

_What, _mouthed Massie as she held her phone up to Alicia as she walked by.

"Attention fellow students," yelled Alicia through out the hall. "Massie Block's days of ruling the school are over. She has manipulated, lied, and gossips about all of us- she is an official L. B. R."

It was now Claire's turn to speak, "We will now be known as the Cute Couture Clique. With Alicia as alpha, me as beta, and Kristen and Dylan as our insiders, we will rule the school."

Surprisingly, Massie just stood there, cool, calm, and collected. All of the sudden, the turned around to her locker, and texted Isaac to come and pick her up.

-X-x-X-

**Block Estate,**

**Massie's bedroom**

**Tuesday, September 12**

**12:03 P.M.**

"All of my bags are packed, and my agent is waiting in L.A. for me," said Massie into the intercom.

"Okay, I will send your dad and Isaac to come and get those in a second. While they are doing that, I want you to come down here, and say goodbye," replied Massie's mother, Kendra, into the intercom.

Massie turned around and took one final look at the bare room. She walked over to her desk and saw a picture of her and the Pretty Committee; she picked it up, ripped it, and walked out of the room closing the door behind her.

She was heading to a new life of fame and fortune now.

"Bye mom, dad, I will miss you so much!" said Massie, as a fake tear streamed down her face. "I will be back at Christmas- maybe! Or you will have to come and see my new adobe."

"Bye Massie, dear! I love you," replied Massie's parents in unison.

And with that closes one chapter in the life of Massie Block, opening a new one in Los Angeles, California for her.

* * *

**Hey, like I said, I will not be updating anytime soon, but I will be writing, a LOT! (Well, as long as I have the laptop) Long car rides.**

**I am gone for like 2 weeks, and I may go sking! YAY!!**

**TTYL,**

**Ciao**

**sweettart4252**

**P.S. how do i change my username- I hate it, can someone tell me- thanks!**


End file.
